Cygnus Wing
|-|Cygnus Wing= |-|Cygnus= |-|Tom Dubius= Summary Cygnus is an FM-ian that arrived on Earth searching for a compatible human host. He soon discovers Tom Dubius, who had been betrayed earlier in life by his former employer, and is afraid to make a BrotherBand with his boss, Aaron Boreal. Soon, a misunderstanding happens between Aaron and Tom in which Tom gets convinced that Aaron has betrayed him and taken his ideas for his own. Cygnus sees this, and so he EM Wave-Changes with Tom to become Cygnus Wing, with the plot of destroying Aaron. When Mega Man defeats him, Tom still believes that betrayal is the essence of society, and asks Aaron to prove that it isn't by taking off his helmet in a zero-oxygen, zero-gravity area. Aaron trusts Tom and therefore removes the helmet, to discover that Tom had filled the area with oxygen. Having been proven wrong, Tom forces Cygnus out of his heart, effectively killing him. However, his residual wave data was eventually recovered and converted to Wizard format in order for Dubius to freely Wave Change. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Cygnus, Tom Dubius, Cygnus Wing Origin: Mega Man Star Force Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: FM-ian, EM Wave Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Technology Manipulation (EM Wave beings like Cygnus can easily manipulate electronics), Hacking (Even as a human, Tom is able to hack into and reprogram various devices, and this ability is only improved upon EM Wave Change), Can launch his feathers as projectiles and regenerate them until his EM energy runs out, Mind Manipulation (When he performs his "Swan Dance," anyone who gazes at him are compelled to dance as well until he runs out of EM energy), Summoning, Air Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Was able to fight and damage Mega Man) | Solar System level Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to keep up with Mega Man) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Should be comparable to Mega Man) | At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Was able to take hits from Mega Man) | Solar System level Stamina: Very high, is noted to be a very graceful FM-ian during combat and can hold his own against Mega Man for a long period of time Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with his projectile feathers Standard Equipment: Tom's Hunter-VG, which contains the Cygnus Wizard Intelligence: Very high. Tom is a very talented scientist and inventor, creating marvelous machines such as the FlapPack and the Star Carrier, the successor of the original Transer and the predecessor to the Hunter-VG. In the anime, Tom was able to reprogram a satellite to crash into the AMAKEN lab. Meanwhile, Cygnus is a very cunning individual, able to utilize Tom's own insecurities against him and convincing him that "betrayal is the essence of society." The two of them are also very capable in combat Weaknesses: Cygnus tends to be overconfident in his abilities. However, as an FM-ian, he needs to be able to synchronize with a human in order to fight, and if his human host rejects him, it will kill him. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wave Change:' As with all FM-ians, Cygnus can perform Wave Change with a human host who is compatible with his frequencies. *'Airshoes and Floatshoes:' As Cygnus Wing has the ability of flight, he can stand over holes and harmful panels without suffering any harmful effects. *'Cygnus Feather:' Cygnus Wing fires several feathers down the row. In the third game it is now aimed at the player's current position. *'Dancing Swan:' Cygnus Wing twirls around and slides down two of the columns in the battlefield. The attack cannot be blocked. In Black Ace and Red Joker, later forms have him do this twice, moving in a figure-of-8 pattern. In the anime, he can generate small whirlwinds with the force of his spinning. *'Wataritori:' Cygnus Wing summons some of his minions and they travel down the three rows. Only the white one can be damaged, and this attack breaks. In the third game, the appearance of his minions are now randomized. Keys: Mega Man Star Force | Mega Man Star Force 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Birds Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Villains Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Wing Users